


Don´t stop the music

by Ignaciakjakjkjkja



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignaciakjakjkjkja/pseuds/Ignaciakjakjkjkja
Summary: Después de una semana de mierda, necesitaba sacarse el estrés del cuerpo.Este one shot esta basado en la canción de Rihanna "Don't Stop The Music"Con mi amiga MagicBlue84 quisimos hacer retos para el fin de semana, donde crearemos one shot de canciones. Cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida. Espero que les guste.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 1





	Don´t stop the music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicBlue84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBlue84/gifts).



Ha sido una larga semana, llena de trabajos que entregar, exámenes que dar y problemas familiares que resolver. Siempre supe que la universidad era difícil, pero nunca pensé que con ello iba a perder tanto y en tan poco tiempo.

Mi nombre es Luhan y tengo veinte años, me fui a vivir a New York para estudiar lo que siempre quise, mi familia está en desacuerdo con que esté estudiando historia del arte, pero siempre fue mi gran sueño y también el de mi abuelo, pero como el abandono a mi abuela cuando yo tenía tan solo 10 años, no quieren que sea como el y haga lo mismo. Quiero aclarar que no la dejo porque no la quería, sino, por el hecho de que nunca la amo como una mujer, solo como una gran amiga. El siempre supo que era gay, pero sus padres nunca lo aceptaron y lo obligaron a casarse con mi abuela.

Por lo que cuando me di cuenta de que las mujeres no me iban, les dije inmediatamente a mis padres que era homosexual, aunque no estuvieron de acuerdo al principio, prefirieron aceptarlo, que perderme.

Después de una gran lucha por la aceptación, perdí a varios amigos en el camino, en realidad ya no me quedan los que tuve en mi infancia. Mi primer y único novio lo conseguí en la secundaria, su nombre era Kim Jongin, a mis padres les pareció muy agradable, por lo que lo unieron inmediatamente a la familia. En un momento creí que tuve suerte y que había encontrado al hombre indicado, mi media naranja, pero no fue así. Me engaño con mi propio primo, Do Kyungsoo, según las excusas que me dio, fue que como estaba estudiando lejos, ya no me preocupa de él. Como no le creí las excusas baratas, me echó en cara que yo lo había abandonado al igual que lo hice con mi familia.

Quien iba a pensar que mi madre iba a estar de acuerdo con el maldito bastardo que engañó a su propio hijo.

Todas las personas en las que confiaba me han desilusionado completamente, en solo una semana. La semana que he decidido llamar "La maldita semana negra".

Ahora la única persona que me queda es mi nuevo amigo Minseok. El fue el único que me consoló cuando estaba sufriendo con todo lo que me estaba pasando. Pero ya no más, el día de hoy saldremos a un bar a pasar las penas y sacar todo lo malo que me paso. Llevo meses sin salir y disfrutar un buen momento, con jongin no tenía intimidad desde hace un año, por lo que me imagino que con kyungsoo estuvieron engañándome hace bastante tiempo.

Por lo que el día de hoy quiero olvidar, me puse unos pantalones ajustados que hacían que mi trasero se viera grande, una polera transparente negra que mostraba mis pezones y una chaqueta de cuero. No iba con la mentalidad de tener sexo, pero si resultaba algo con alguien, no dudaría en hacerlo.

Varias horas más tarde, íbamos con minseok caminando al bar gay más exclusivo que había en New York "Elixion". Al llegar no encontramos con una fila inmensa, que llegaba hasta la otra calle, pero gracias al cielo que el primo de Min era el dueño, por lo que pudimos ahorrarnos la fila y entrar.

El lugar estaba demasiado lleno, la mayoría se encontraba bailando en la pista, todos apretados, tocándose por todos lados, si no viera que estas personas están con ropa, demás se puede confundir con una película porno de una gran orgía.

Yo no era una persona que le gustaba salir a estas cosas, en ese tiempo no lo necesitaba porque estaba con Jongin, pero ahora lo requería para sacar todo el estrés. Me encontraba excitado con todo lo que veía. Era algo sorprendente ver como personas que no se conocen se puedan mover y tocar de esa forma, solo dejándose llevar por la música. Yo quería sentir lo que ellos, dejarme llevar por primera vez.

Min me dijo que fuéramos a pedir unos tragos, por lo que caminamos hacia el barman que se encontraba secando los vasos. Pedimos tequilas, quería algo fuerte para lograr despejar mi mente. Todos los hombres nos estaban mirando de forma lasciva, pero siento decirles que mi acompañante ya está atrapado por otro hombre, el solo me acompaño para que lo pasara bien. Aunque por lo que me contó, Chen se iba a pasar después del trabajo, por lo que ya debe estar por llegar. El me agradaba, por lo que no me molestaba que estuviera con nosotros.

Unos minutos más tarde llegó el novio de mi amigo, por lo que ellos ya estaban en la pista de baile, haciendo lo mismo que las otras personas, Min no me quería dejarme solo, pero yo le insistí a que se divirtiera con Chen, al igual que yo, el necesitaba sacar el estrés, después de los exámenes violadores que tuvimos. No quería que él se aburriera solo porque yo no encontraba a alguien para disfrutar.

Después del quinto tequila que tomaba, me decidí por ir a mi casa, hoy día no sería el día de estar con otra persona.

Cuando me encontraba caminando a la pista para decirle a Min que me iba, sentía que alguien me observaba de lejos, al darme la vuelta choque con una mirada que ya conocía. Oh Sehun, él era el ayudante del maestro Siwon, era un hijo de puta mandón, nunca nos ayudaba en nada, no se para que le dieron el trabajado de ayudante, si no iba a ayudar. Puedo decir que el es muy sexy, pero la cagaba solo su actitud de mierda.

Cuando entré a la universidad, a la primera persona que vi fue a él, era muy sexy en ese entonces y todavía lo es, pero no me podía fijar en él porque estaba con Jongin. Ahora que estoy solo, nadie me lo puede impedir, por lo que no le quite la mirada de encima. Quería que nos siguiéramos sacando la ropa con la mirada. Él era el hombre indicado para borrarme al puto de mi ex de mi cabeza.

Sehun estaba tratando de acercarse a mí, pero con tanta gente en el lugar no podía alcanzarme. Empezó a sonar la canción de Rihanna "Don't stop the music", amaba esa canción, era perfecta para lo que estaba sucediendo, yo ya quería bailar y sentir la música en mi piel.

Comencé a moverme al ritmo de la música, en este momento me sentía atrevido, descontrolado, me sentía una verdadera perra, pero no me importaba, toda la gente de la pista me estaba mirando, pero yo solo quería la mirada de uno solo, de la misma persona que acaba de poner sus manos en mi cintura, la misma persona que me tiene tan apretado a él, que no me va a soltar en un buen rato. Sentía su erección topándose con mi trasero, sabía que le atraía, pero no creí que fuera tanto. Espero que porfavor no pare la música, en este momento me siento también, que quiero que no termine nunca.

Solo éramos el y yo, toda la gente a nuestro alrededor había desaparecido, era como un show privado, nuestros cuerpos no dejaban de moverse, el me tocaba por todos lados, mis pantalones ya estaban por explotar, me sentía completamente sexy. Me di la vuelta para quedar cara a cara, pecho a pecho, sintiendo nuestras erecciones juntas. Nuestra pasión estaba por explotar, pero ninguno de los dos quería que pasara en este lugar, sentía que quería irse a un lugar más íntimo, algo que verdaderamente estuviéramos solo los dos, yo también lo quería, por lo que cuando terminó la canción me tomo la mano y me llevó a la salida.

Mientras caminábamos hacia su casa, no hablamos en ningún momento, no había palabras para decir lo que estábamos sintiendo. Era algo único, que nunca me había pasado antes. Cuando llegamos a su departamento, me acorraló a la puerta para poder besarme.

\- Siempre quise hacer esto.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Tenerte en mis brazos, poder besarte y hacerte mío.

\- Pero ahora me tienes.

\- Por fin.

\- Lo sé, por favor no pares.

\- No voy a parar nunca más. Estás en un lugar sin salida, ya no hay escapatoria mi querido Luhan. Ahora serás mío.

\- Siiii, por fa... favor hazme tuyo.

\- A sus órdenes.

Me agarro de las piernas para llevarme a su habitación, su miembro ya no daba más de lo erecta que se encontraba. Al entrar a su cuarto, me tiro a la cama y me quito los zapatos. Se subió encima de mí, me tomó de la cabeza y me beso, sus labios eran tan suaves y ardientes, jongin nunca me beso así, tan apasionadamente. Esto era de otro mundo, me había perdido de tanto con ese bastardo, que ahora me encuentro agradecido de Kyungsoo por haberse acostado con él.

\- Me encantan estos pantalones, pero ya no lo necesitas más. Quiero que estés desnudo en este momento Luhan, es una orden.

\- Siempre tan mandón. pensé que en la cama no ibas hacer de esta forma.

\- Vamos luhan, sabes que te excita que te trate de esta manera.

\- No lo negaré, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste a cada rato.

\- Si es así, dejaré de ser un poquito mandón.

\- Dudo que pase, pero lo aceptaré. 

\- Entonces qué esperas para sacarte esa hermosa y sexy ropa.

\- Cómo usted ordene, Daddy.

\- Mierda luhan, no dijiste lo que acabo de escuchar.

\- Si lo hice, Daddy. - le susurre al oído

\- Ya no puedo esperar más, te di la posibilidad de salvar la ropa, pero la desaprovechaste.

Me tomo la polera y la partió en dos, me quito el pantalón de un tirón, no sé cómo los pudo sacar tan fácilmente, pero en este momento ya me encontraba desnudo, no me había puesto calzoncillos por si tenía suerte, menos mal la tuve.

El se levanto de la cama y se quito todo, tomó un preservativo y lubricante del mueble que tenía al lado de su cama. Se echó en los dedos un poco de lubricante para poder dilatarme lo que más se podía. Primero introdujo el primer dedo, no me dolió en lo absoluto, pero con el segundo me molesto un poco, debe haber sido, porque hace tiempo no tengo sexo. Con el tercero se me cayó una lágrima, pero él siguió, después de un buen rato de meter y sacar, ya no podía más, necesitaba su pene dentro mío, necesitaba sentirlo.

\- Por favor.... Se...Sehun.

\- ¿Qué quiere bebé?

\- Te quiero a ti... Den... Dentro mioooooo... Ahhg

Saco sus dedos, tomó su miembro y lo introdujo lentamente, para no hacerme daño. gemía más fuerte mientras se iba adentrando. Esto era mejor que mi primera vez con Jongin.

Cuando ya estaba completamente dentro, se detuvo unos segundos para que me acostumbrara, pero yo ya estaba desesperado, por lo que me empecé a moverme. El entendió el mensaje, así que comenzó a moverse de una manera lenta pero dura, era la mejor sensación que he tenido, ya me encontraba en el Edén, sabía que no iba a durar mucho y por lo que veo el tampoco. Sentía las mariposas revoloteando por mi estómago, sehun era un experto en esto.

\- Creo que ya me corro... Ahhhg

\- Yo igual bebé, trate de que esto durara más, pero con solo verte se me para, ya te imaginaras que pasa cuando gimes de esa manera.... Ahhg.

\- Lo se, me pasa lo mismo... Mierda me vengo.

\- Yo igual, vente conmigo.

Y con eso derrame mi esencia en su abdomen, mientras que el en el preservativo, Iba a tirarse encima mío, pero al ver el líquido viscoso en mi piel, prefirió lamerlo todo antes que desperdiciarlo.

\- Eres exquisito.

\- No se vale, yo no pude probarte.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo?

\- Si.

Se quitó el preservativo y sacó con su dedo un poco del semen de adentro y me lo metió a la boca, lamí lo que más pude de su dedo, fue tan excitante y rico a la vez, que hasta creo que se me volvió a parar. Pero me encontraba tan cansado, que para una segunda ronda no estaba. Y se que el lo sabía por lo que no me la pidió. 

\- Sabes, siempre me excitante, pero sabía que estabas con alguien más. Por lo que cuando me enteré que estabas soltero, no quise desperdiciar mas mi tiempo. Y le dije a Min que te llevara a Elixion.

\- ¿Entonces sabías que iba a estar allá?

\- Si, pero cuando te vi ahí, todo hermoso y apetecible. Me propuse que nunca más ibas a escapar de mi. Quiero que seas solamente mío.

\- ¿Me estas pidiendo ser tu novio Oh Sehun?

\- Me da lo mismo si quieres que seamos amantes, novios o esposos. Lo único que quiero es que seas mío para siempre bebé.

\- También me gustas demasiado, pero quien me asegura que no vas a ser como mi maldito ex.

\- Porque yo no soy estúpido para dejarte por alguien más. 

Con eso dicho, me encontraba en shock, ni ninguna fue así de sincero conmigo, me encanta sehun y no se si será el indicado, pero es un bien candidato para serlo. Creo que lo intentaré, total ya descubrí que el sexo es increíble y creo que no me demorare en enamorarme perdidamente de él. 

\- Acepto. Seamos solo nosotros. 

\- Buena decisión bebé.

\- Espero que la música no pare nunca.

\- Yo tampoco.

Nos volvimos a besar apasionadamente, se me había pasado el cansancio por lo que seguimos con la segunda ronda y así toda la noche.


End file.
